


Inner Workings

by draculard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Ino consents and Inner Sakura consents but someone forgot to ask Sakura, Mind Control, Mind Transfer Jutsu, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possession, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Takes place before Sasuke leaves the village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Suddenly, in the middle of a sparring session for Team 7, Sakura starts acting very strange.





	Inner Workings

Later on, Ino can’t even remember why she did it  — if she was pissed because Sakura had been flirting with Sasuke, or if she was pissed that they weren’t on the same team, that they didn’t hang out anymore, that Sakura never stopped by the flower shop to gossip anymore. 

Motivation, of course, was ultimately unimportant. What mattered was that she  _ did _ it, and she couldn’t take it back.

She’d waited until all of Team Seven was in the training field together, sans Kakashi  — late, as Ino had predicted. She was certain that none of them, even Sasuke, had noticed her watching them throughout the past week, observing them from the tree-line while they sparred. 

When noon came and the sun was high, when Sasuke and Naruto were sparring and Sakura was standing stationary on the sidelines, Ino performed the Mind Transfer Jutsu.

And there was no going back from there.

Her objective was simple: humiliation, as total she could make it. And perhaps her method of choice said more about her than she’d like it to  — but she didn’t have much time, and there was no telling when that strange double-consciousness inside Sakura would throw her out, so she worked fast and didn’t question herself.

With her own body inert and hidden in the trees, Ino opened Sakura’s mouth and let out a loud, breathy moan.

Sasuke stopped flat; Naruto fell on his face. They were both looking at her when Ino moaned again. She had pinched her cheeks beforehand, ensuring a pink blush on Sakura’s creamy skin, and now that she had their attention, she slid Sakura’s dainty little hands inside her dress, eyes heavy-lidded and dilated and pinning both of the boys down.

Sakura’s breasts were smaller than Ino’s, the nipples pert and sensitive. She pinched herself, gasping at the spark of pleasure and pain. She could see both Sasuke and Naruto shifting from foot to foot, their faces pinched in discomfort and confusion, their little cocks straining at their pants. Strangely, this sight awarded Ino no satisfaction.

But the sudden spark of arousal between Sakura’s legs did. She abandoned her breasts, slid her hands down Sakura’s taut, flat stomach, felt the soft folds, already warm and slick. Sakura’s pubic hair was short and downy, the same shade of pink as her hair.

And as she stroked herself there, Ino no longer had to fake her moans. They came rapidly, naturally, making her chest  — Sakura’s chest  — heave.

“Sakura?” asked Naruto, his voice scratchy  — worried, but not worried enough to make her stop. Too turned on to do anything substantial. Sasuke had turned his head away and was staring stubbornly at his feet, his cheeks red. 

Ino slid a finger into the eager entrance between Sakura’s legs, relished how tight it was, how deeply unlike her own. Sakura, she mused, must not have discovered masturbation yet. If she’d stayed friends with Ino, she would have known about it years ago. 

She curled the finger inside her, felt a spark of pleasure as it brushed her inner walls. When she was ready  — when her hips were rocking beyond her control, when her breathing had become loud and harsh, with a hint of a whine  — she slipped another finger in and pressed a thumb against her clit. 

_ So this is what Sakura’s fingers feel like, _ she thought. 

It was good, unreasonably good  — and Sasuke’s dark eyes kept flicking toward her  — and Naruto’s lips had parted as he stroked himself through his pants  — and the sound of Sakura moaning, the feeling of Sakura’s hands on her breasts, Sakura’s fingers in her cunt, Sakura working her to completion  — it was too much. It was all too much.

She came before she reached the jutsu’s time limit. 

When she awoke in her own body, exhausted and sore, she realized that Inner Sakura hadn’t even tried to fight her off.


End file.
